Melting the Ice
by codegal
Summary: GrimmNel Nnoitra issues a challenge that Grimmjow just can't deny.


**Title:** Melting the Ice.

**Author:** codegal

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, they'd definitely have a lot more smexy time together.

**Summary:** [GrimmNel] Nnoitra issues a challenge that Grimmjow just can't deny.

**Author's Notes:** I'm not gonna lie, just some smut that was lurking in my head demanding out. Dedicated to this awesome hungarian chick I know whose name I cannot mention. *3*

...

If anyone had told Grimmjow that by the end of the week, he'd be fucking the third Espada, he would've laughed like a maniac before blasting the stupid fuck to smithereens. Neliel Tu Oderschvank? Bloody hell not likely. She was way too cold for his tastes anyway, and would probably freeze his dick while he was inside her.

But a casual comment by that stupid Nnoitra had him thinking about the green-haired Espada. Grimmjow had observed the last spar between the two, with the Tercera easily coming out on top once again. Neliel had exited the battle field quickly, sheathing her sword as Nnoitra threw his in outrage, yelling at his fraccion, Tesla. Grimmjow snickered at the sore loser, causing Nnoitra to turn his one eye towards the teal-haired Arrancar. "What the hell you laughing at?"

Grimmjow smirked. "She defeated you pretty quickly."

Nnoitra scowled, "she's nothing but a fucking coward. And you wouldn't be man enough to take her on like I do."

Grimmjow lifted his brow, "yeah, that fucking miniscule dick of yours really has her quivering in fear."

"As if you and your dick could do any fucking better, you fucking shit. I'll run you through with my sword, I'll fucking twist--"

Grimmjow had laughed silently to himself as he used sonido to make his escape, happy that he had once again managed to rile up the Septima. He had casually brushed off Nnoitra's spitting remarks, thinking nothing of it, but as he sat in on the weekly Arrancar meeting, his gaze roving over the espada before coming to rest on the Tercera, he found Nnoitra's words reveberating in his mind.

He brooded in silence as the meeting went on, his gaze drifting back countlessly to the seated green-haired beauty, her expression solemn as she hung on Aizen's every word. He scowled at that, turning his glare to Aizen, yet it wasn't long until his gaze inadvertently came back to the Tercera.

Unwittingly, Nnoitra's words flitted through his mind again, and his hackles rose at the remembrance of his damn challenge. Grimmjow's dick could definitely do better. There'd never been a woman that he had set out to get that he hadn't been triumphant over. And nor did he ever back down from a challenge. He set his teeth and grimaced. He was going to get that Ice Queen, one way or another.

...

Grimmjow refused to believe that he was rather unsuccessful at the moment in his bid to bed the Tercera. More like the woman had some inability to grasp where the hell he was coming from. In one week, she'd been able to completely avoid and/or undo all his traps.

He'd managed to catch her in the training rooms, making sure that he was topless and that his sweat glistened on his chest as he worked out.

She hadn't spared him a glance at all.

She worked out quietly and efficiently before exiting the training rooms, leaving a very dismayed Grimmjow behind.

Another time, he'd caught her doing laps in the underground pool, and in his excitement quickly stripped down to his briefs, executing a clean dive into the water. By the time he'd surfaced and looked over to her, she'd already finished her laps and was hoisting herself out of the pool. Grimmjow mesmerised as she stood with her profile to him, water droplets trickling down her body, travelling a journey that Grimmjow wished his tongue was. Then suddenly, her body was covered up from his gaze with a towel and she was gone, leaving a frustrated Grimm behind.

One other such time, he'd cornered her in the library, even managing to strike up some conversation with the Ice Queen, who'd been perusing over a book detailing the exploits of some man from the human world. "Interesting?" he asked.

Nel had looked up, her eyes wide as she stared mutely at him.

"What?" he grunted, his brow raised.

"Nothing," she murmured softly, giving a small smile before exiting the room with the book. Grimmjow had stared after her, his mouth agape for a few seconds before shutting it in irritation. No doubt about it, Grimmjow promised himself, when he got his hands on her, he was going to take out all his frustrations on her hard and repeatedly.

Now, Grimmjow found himself back at the beginning, at the very same place he'd been when he had set out to get her last week. He leant back against the wall, his brooding gaze on the green-haired beauty. He watched as she daintily sipped her tea, her gaze never wandering from Aizen's visage, causing Grimmjow to clench his fists in annoyance, an exact replay of the previous week save for this unabating hunger he had that was growing inside him.

Finally, the meeting was over, and he watched as she pushed her chair back and rose, waiting for Aizen, Gin and Tousen to leave the assembly area before making her way out. He followed behind her as they all filed out, keeping a discreet distance behind her as they wound through the halls of Hueco Mundo towards the West wing in which she resided.

He really should've expected it.

He'd been following her before she flitted out of sight, only to appear behind him, her arm wrapped around his throat in a chokehold. "Why are you following me?"

Grimmjow paused before grinning maniacally, turning his head to stare at Nel through his peripherals. "I wanted to see if what they say is true. And it is."

Her eyes narrowed at that, and her hold tightened even more on his throat. "What is this foolishness that you speak of?"

"That you're an ice queen. And its true."

Nel stood quietly before releasing him, stepping around him and moving to dismiss him. "You know nothing about me."

Grimmjow grasped her shoulder and wrenched her back around to him. "This high and mighty act that you pull is exactly why they think that way," he growled, bringing his face so close to hers that he could see the gold striations of her irises. She took a step back and the hunter in him rose in anticipation at the sight of the retreating prey, stepping closer until she was flush against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her, effectively boxing her in. He looked down at her upturned face and suddenly, all the pent up frustration burst free.

"I just need a taste," he muttered harshly before crushing his mouth down on hers. Her soft lips parted beneath his and he swept his tongue inside to tantalise, to tease, to taste. He groaned as she sucked on his tongue, grabbing fistfuls of her hair to pull her closer, slanting his mouth over hers again and again. He broke the kiss, coming up for air and looked down at his captive. Though her lips were slightly puffy from his kiss, her eyes surprisingly remained cool. What did he expect, Grimmjow thought bitterly, she was the fucking Ice Queen.

Neliel pushed Grimmjow away, running a finger over her lips before pushing from the wall. "Well, that certainly was interesting. Thanks for the distraction." And with that, she turned and continued on her way.

Grimmjow stared after her, not for the first time. He clenched his teeth, watching as her hips swayed gently as she walked away from him. No fucking way, he thought to himself. He'd spent the whole week watching her walk away from him, he wasn't going to accept this casual dismissal from her yet again. He was gonna prove Nnoitra wrong or kill himself trying.

With that in mind, Grimmjow ran after Nel, catching easily up to her before grabbing her by the shoulders, turning her and pushing her against the nearby wall. "You little tease," he growled, scowling fiercely down at Neliel. "That little routine may act on the other men who're stupid enough to chase after you, but its not gonna fucking work on me." He slammed his mouth down over hers, bruising her lips with the force of his kiss. He thrust his hips against hers and kept her imprisoned as his hands stroked her arms, her breasts, her ass, every inch of her body that they could reach.

At first, Neliel struggled against his dominating hold, trying to turn her head from his hot kisses, but his body was like a solid wall and pushing against it was proving fruitless. Neliel tried to resist him, truly she did, but the feel of his hands caressing her, touching her intimately felt so good, making her moan, making her clutch at him with her own shaking hands. Feeling the abrupt change in her reaction, Grimmjow lifted his head for a scant second to look at his handy work.

They were wrong. Way fucking wrong.

Grimmjow stared down at Nel, his eyes roving over her closed eyes, her panting kiss-slicked mouth, to her full breasts that heaved with every breath that she took. He took her mouth again hard, thrusting his mouth in to taste the sweetness inside. He pulled her closer, placing his hands on her ass to lift her up so that he could thrust his arousal against the V of her legs. Just that tiny brush was too much, sending shivers down his cock, causing his balls to tighten.

She groaned, clamping down on his tongue, drawing blood. Grimmjow winced, withdrawing his tongue, swallowing his blood. The metallic taste of it strangely enough had his blood heating even hotter, and he took her mouth again, shoving his tongue back into her mouth, making sure that she could taste his blood as well.

With his hands, he yanked at her uniform pants, pulling them down as far as he could before lifting his booted foot to push the offending material down the rest of her legs. She wasn't wearing any panties. Fuck.

He pulled back, wanting to gain some control, wanting to slow things down, but the vixen wouldn't let him. She rubbed her breasts against his chest, moaning in pleasure as she threw her head back. The feel of her hardened nipples rubbing against him was too much.

Breathing hard, he lifted her back up, pulling her legs up to wrap around is waist. He unceremoniously ripped at his obi, loosening it enough so that he could free his penis from his hakama. He guided himself to her, slicking himself with her juices before pressing in, his penis heavy with arousal.

Nel gasped at the feel of him entering her. He was too broad, too thick, too hard. She cried out as her muscles clamped down around him, trying to slow the heavy invasion inside her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, clenching her thighs together, hoping to stop him.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as she caressed him, pushing harder and deeper into her. Fuck, she was tight. He felt her tighten her hold around his waist, and took a heaving breath. "Keep still. I gotta get it in you."

Her eyes widened at that, and she shook her head. He leaned forward and took her mouth, ravaging her lips as he thrust his hips forward, giving one final push. Nel cried out, pulling away and leaning her head back against the wall, gasping for breath. How was he so huge? She panted, her body adjusting to his heavy invasion, the inner resistance gone as she now cradled him within her. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her hips slightly. Taking his cue from her, Grimmjow moved deeply with strong thrusts that took him all the way to the hilt. He took her mouth again in a marauding kiss as the fingers of his unhindered hand ripped at the uniform top, baring the white globes of her breasts.

He lifted her up with the arm wrapped around her bottom, bringing her torso closer to his face. Breaking away from her mouth, he turned his attention to her waiting nipple, circling it with his tongue before lathing it and pulling it strongly into his mouth with strong firm sucks, letting it rub against the roof of his mouth. Nel cried out in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping tufts of his hair as she urged him closer to her breast. Her hips rose against his and she tightened the grip of her thighs. "Grimmjow, please," she moaned softly, hot white desire sizzling through her body. It wasn't going to be too long now.

Grimmjow shifted his attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, the urge to pound into her to orgasm riding him mercilessly. Her inner clasp clamped down on him, caressing his shaft, pushing him over the edge. Lifting his head from her breast, he gave a smug grin at her flushed cheeks, at her heavy-lidded eyes that was smoky with need. He dipped his head down and placed quick, hard kisses on her lips while he whispered sexual words of intent which fueled the fires within her. He dropped his forehead down against hers and gave one long, slow stroke that had Nel gasping at the change of pace.

She lurched in his arms, moaning with her need. Grinning, Grimmjow gave her another stroke of his penis, angling his thrusts so that he pressed against where she most needed it. The slight shift in angle was enough to bring her climax to the forefront, and it lay just beyond her grasp. Nel tightened and clenched down on his moving shaft, elliciting a deep groan from Grimmjow. He thrust her against the wall and let himself go, pounding hard and deep into her, his thrusts no longer measured but endless. Nel's hips hammered against the wall before curling back to hammer at Grimmjow's and finally, it was upon her, the white hot pleasure erupting like a supernova. She screamed as she climaxed, her head dropping down as she bit Grimmjow's neck.

The feel of her teeth on his neck had him convulsing, and he held her thighs apart as he thrust into her, his semen spurting hotly into her. He slumped heavily against her, their heavy breathing filling the hallway. Grimmjow gave a groan as he moved sluggishly to detach himself from her, holding her lower body still as he withdrew, soothing her as her body twitched and the oversensitised nerve endings dealt with the aftermath of orgasm. He had to hold her up as she leant against him, her muscles lax, her body boneless. Grinning with pleasure at the sight of her dazed self, he bent to pick their discarded clothes before lifting her into his arms and using sonido to get them to the more private setting of her room.

Upon entering, he made out the sparse and military look of her room before kicking the door shut with his boot and moving to lay Nel down on her bed. He shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his boots before laying down next to Neliel, pulling her over him so that she lay sprawled against him. His fingers stroked down her back, stroked her bottom, her thighs, before moving back up her back. She sighed in contentment and snuggled against his chest and the two enjoyed the quiet before Grimmjow broke the silence by asking the question that had been bothering him. "Why did you look so surprised when I had asked you about the book in the library earlier?"

There was silence before Nel started to chuckle. "I had just finished switching the covers to the books when you had come in."

"The books?"

"You didn't really think I'd be reading a book about some conqueror from the human world, did you?"

Grimmjow remained silent and Nel playfully bit his chest before continuing, "I had switched the book cover with that of a book called the Kama Sutra."

Spluttering with laughter, Grimmjow rolled over with Nel in his arms so that he was on top of her, looking down at her laughing face. "What the hell would you want with that book?"

Nel gave a smirk, "variety is the spice of life. I was just exploring several options. I may just use them on you."

"Oh, God," Grimmjow said reverently, leaning down to kiss her mouth. "Never again will I ever call you the Ice Queen."


End file.
